


Pleasuring Enigma

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Edward Nygma, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dialogue, Dom Harvey Dent, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW Art, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slash, Sub Edward Nygma, Top Harvey Dent, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, twiddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Edward Nygma riding on Harvey Dent and he didn't know that Two-Face dominating Enigma and  finds out he's a virgin.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 5





	Pleasuring Enigma

Two-Face: Just keep moving your hips or wait if your vagina clamps my cock.

Enigma: hmm... Harv- oh geez... dominate me- ah!

Two-Face: I'm afraid that you are a virgin male.

Enigma: Two-Face... we should be on bed- oh my!


End file.
